Saving Him
by castlefringereader
Summary: When Castle is shot, Kate and Castle travel back in time to stop the shooting. season 4 but before always. Please try you might like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own castle I wish I did but I don't .can not wait for its return though.

Chapter 1: The incident

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle walked throught the loft. He watched as her hair flew through the wind. He stared at her. Observing her as she looked out the window. Her brow was in a concentrated frown and her lips puckered. Oh those lips, He had many dreams about what he wanted to do to them. Red luscious lips that appealed to him. He suddenly registered to her smiling at him.

He walked towards her when he suddenly saw something glinting, He Pulled Beckett down as they heard the umistakeable sound of a gun shot. He felt pain and he stood up and saw her with tears in her eyes and saw her mouth moving. He vaguely heard the words "stay" and "love'. He tried to stand and felt a sharp pain in his heart.

Kate I love you He tried to say, but it hurt to say

Hos last thought was Kate I Love You .He heard her voice just before he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

As soon as Beckett heard the she immediately grabbed her gun, She tried to get up but the Castle's weight was on top of her and she pot her hand to his chest to push him up and felt something wet and sticky to it.

She looked at her hand and saw that it was red, Blood filled her hand and she pushed her hand to his chest. How ironic was this, the situations had been reversed, questions filled her head, was this how Castle felt last year when she was shot?. He tried to speak and her tears fell to his shirt, how could this have happened,

Kate I love you. he tried to say.

Castle Castle stay with me. Castle I love you don't leave me. she sobbed.

She grabbed her phone and dialled 911

Hello my partner has been shot please help. She cried.

And before she slipped into the last thought was Castle I Love You

* * *

An; should I continue this story or stop? Should she time travel or continue to the hospital? Let me know what you think


	2. World Collapse

Chapter 2: World Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own castle. Andrew Marlowe does.

The ride to the hospital was filled with panic and worry for Kate. She felt like it was the end of the world. She hadn't felt like this since the day that her mother was killed. She felt tears stream down her face as she remembered his last words. He just got shot and all he could think about was telling her he loved her.

She didn't deserve him, this sweet sweet man, But she also could not live without him, and just the thought of losing him felt like a stab in the heart and she knew that without him she would not be able to function. She could not imagine her life without him bringing her coffee and without him making her laugh with his ridiculous jokes and theories. Her life without his kisses and touches and his laughs. Losing him she knew would mean the end of the world for her.

Her thoughts were interupted with their arrival to the hospital. She still had to call Alexis and Martha and she dreaded having to tell them of what happened. She hated seeing Alexis sad face when they both arrived but she knew she had to do it. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Alexis number.

Hello said shakily, trying to keep her voice still

Kate. What is It? Alexis said worriedly

Alexis your father has been shot. Kate replied sobs starting to come out.

I will call Gram and get their as soon as we can Alexis sobbed.

As soon as that was over with she called Ryan and Esposito. She knew that Esposito would call Lanie.

30 Minutes later Alexis and Martha ran throught the doors of the hospital frantically searching for her and when they saw her ran to her.

How is he? What happened? Where is he? They both asked.

But before she could reply Ryan,Esposito and Lanie ran through the doors. They asked the same questions that the Castle's had.

Castle is still in surgery, we were in the loft and a bullet shot throught. He tackled me and he got shot. This is all my fault. she cried.

This is not your fault Kate. Alexis said. This is the sniper's fault.

Thoughts and images of worst case scenarios filtered through her mind. And before she knew it, tears streamed down her face as she thought about what would happen if she were to lose Castle. As she thought about that she felt a hand on her arm and she looked up to see Alexis. She sat down next to her and she put her head on Kate's shoulder, Kate's mind returned to their thoughts.

Kate knew that the surgery was taking to long and started praying to whoever was in the sky, please please please let castle survive. Around 20 minutes later a man arrived, he was wearing glasses and had white hair. he had a somber look on his face.

Family for Richard Castle the man said

We are, They all said.

I am sorry to tell you that he did not make it. He said

As soon as he said that her entire world collapsed and she slid down the wall sobs wrecking her entire body, her head was pounding.

Her last thought being that this was her fault. She knew that this had to be 9nvolved in her other's case. "If I could change anything, anything at all castle I would. I love you" were her last thoughts before darkness overtook her. And she felt her body moving and she a blinding flash of light

Do you like it? And I know that you are dissapointed but just because it says that he is dead it doesn't mean he is? Confused you'll just have to keep me what you want to happen? Any locations as to where she should appear? Pm me. Please review

Ella


	3. Chapter 3: The Travel

Chapter 3: The Travel

Disclaimer: However much I would like to I do not own castle nor will I ever.

Kate felt her body hit the ground, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her old apartment. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in hospital?. She turned to look at the date it said May 16 2011. She backtracked today was the day of Captain Montgomery's funeral and today was the day that she got shot. And she knew for castle that today was the day he would start investigating her mothers murder. And she knew that she had to stop herself from getting shot along with stopping castle from investigating her mom's case.

She looked at the time, she had 5 minutes to work out a plan to stop herself from getting shot. And stop Castle from virtually ending his own life. Her thoughts were interupted with a knock on the door, she opened the door and saw her ex-boyfriend Josh, he put his arms around her as she tried to push him away.

What's wrong,Kate. Josh said.

Josh,we need to talk. Kate said.

She was trying to control herself remembering that certain events hadn't happend yet, but it was hard considering she knew that he was the reason that Castle blamed himself for her getting shot, And he himself had told her that the reason that he had started investigating was that it was the only way that he could make up for getting her in harms way. God,she wanted to hit Josh, yell at him, punch him even, because she knew that if there hadn't been a fight at the hospital with him blaming Rick for getting her shot then he would never investigate her mother's case. He was one of the reasons why Castle had gotten shot.

Josh, it's over . Kate said trying to be gentle with him

Katie, you don't know what your saying, Your only saying this because a friend of yours died, this is the result of shock. Josh rambled.

Josh, this is not a result of shock. I am thinking, I know what I'm saying, We are over. Kate said

When Josh was about to argue Kate interrupted him by opening the door of her apartment pushing him out and shutting the door in his face, Castle would laugh if he knew what she had done. Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. She opened it to Castle, she quickly put her arms around him. When she pulled back she saw the startled look in castle's face, she quickly pulled back.

You ready. Castle said sadly

Yeah, Kate replied.

She was having a hard time dwelling on the fact that she had to go throught this again. But this time she knew what was going to happen, so she knew she had to think of a plan quickly or else everything would be the same, she would get shot and Castle would die. Then all of a sudden a plan began to form in her mind, but she knew she would need Castle's help in this.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own Castle

She knows that she shouldn't but Kate can't stop staring at him. She has to convince herself that this Castle is different from the one from the future. They aren't together yet in this time, she hasn't been shot so nothing had changed, In this time all they had been doing was flirt,tease and banter with each other. They weren't engaged.

She had no other choice but to tell him, she needed his help, but if she told him she would be putting his life in danger. And she only had minutes to decide. She loved him and without thought would do anything to save him but if she told him he himself would be in danger. She had minutes left to decide. He had once said that he would do anything for him and she knew that she would do anything for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by him.

Kate,are you alright? Castle asked.

Fine. She replied

She needed his help and she vowed she would do anything for him, but would she be willing to risk his life to save it. That was the one question she didn't know the answer to. She ran to her room and unknowingly Castle had followed her there. She flipped through her stuff and she couldn't find it. Where was it? Did it go with her when she travelled back in time? She had to find it. This was the only reminder she had of everything that she was doing this for, why she was not going to give up until she made sure that Castle was not going to die, until she could make sure that they would have a happy future. Where was it? It was the only thing that she wanted with her in this time. They could take away her mothers ring or her fathers watch but the one thing that she knew she needed was the engagement ring and bracelet that Castle had given her a few months back. She would not survive time travelling without it.

When she couldn't find it she felt tears welling up her eyes, she needed those things she would not survive without it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. But she kept going, mumbling over and over again the words Where is it?.

Then Castle pulls her into a hug and she sobs like a little girl for everything that had happened the last few days, Losing castle was just to much and that ring and bracelet were all she had left of him . She didn't want to lose that too. All of a sudden a bracelet and ring appear on the bed. When she sees it she immediately grabs it and puts it on. Castle opens his mouth and asks what they are for.

She had decided to...

What do you guys think she decided, Should she tell Castle? Keep reading and Find out. Should she tell him. Dun dun dun. Reviews make me happy tell me any ideas you have, any scenes that you want, no smut I am only 14

Ella


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

Chapter 5: The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

She had decided not to tell him for fear of him getting hurt, But still she would need his sometime she knew that she wouldn't be able to do this on her own. But what if something happened to him? Then all this would be for nothing. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Castle clearing his throat he was looking at her expectantly, oh his question what was it again?

What was your question again?. Kate asked.

The ring and the bracelet where did you get it, looks said

Oh,this someone important gave it to me. She replied.

Doctor motorcycle boy? Castle asked.

No, Josh and I broke up actually. She replied

She watched as a smile lit his face. Then suddenly it came to her so that she didn't get shot she make sure there were officers standing by and she would wear a vest. All that she had to do now was make sure that she and castle would stay away from her mother's case other wise they would kill castle and she would fail. Losing him again would not only break her but it would shatter her. She couldn't lose him again she wouldn't survive.

* * *

They left her apartment and rode their way to the cementary, she had contacted Esposito with her instructions and she was nervous what if it didn't work? What if he was able to push her out of the way? What if he was the one who got shot? She removed the thoughts from her mind and looked forward to the outcome of her plan. She just hoped that this time it would work. That this time the snipper would be caught and that this time she could get her happily ever after.

She just hoped and that was all she had left.

So how did you like the chapter? Any ideas as to how castle should find out? How many chapters should this be?

Comment. Thanks for reading

Ella


	6. Chapter 6: The Memories and The result

Chapter 6: The Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Castle

They get to the funeral in record time. She feels like her insides are going to burst because of nervousness, her hands are shaking, they feel heavy clammy. She hasn't felt this nervous since the day in the hospital and the day she knocked on his door. And that's when it all comes rushing back the memories the love they shared everything. She feels like she just got punched in the got, she feels tears prickle her eyes, she calms herself down ,kisses the bracelet and ring on her hands, and she has a flashback of their last night together.

Flashback

She sees the sun streaming down her face and stares, she feels someone kiss her shoulder and neck. She turns to face him and put her mouth to his loving the way they fit so perfectly together, she puts her tongue in his mouth and deepens the kiss. He pulls away first.

Morning,beautiful. Rick muttered

Best way to wake up. Kate replied

I love you, kate. Rick said.

I love you too so so so much. She replied

Now how about pancakes for breakfast. Rick said as he stood up and went to put his clothes on.

Feed me, Castle. She said.

End

God if she known that would have been their last day together, She would have made sure to never get out of bed. Now she stands on the podium on the very same date nervous because she knows that everything has to work out or else she basically kills the love of her life.

* * *

She repeats the same thing that she said that day and when she looks at the time she knows any moment now that a sniper bullet is going almost kill her and the love of her life will be devestated. She counts down 3...2...1

Bang

* * *

Castle pushes her out of the way and she sees his warm blue eyes staring at her and she forgets about everything, He stands up and pulls her up. She sees Ryan and Esposito with a dozen officers holding a struggling Cole Maddox. Mission 1: Don't get shot successful now she just has to make sure that he doesn'[t get himself in trouble. Make sure that he doesn't investigate her mothers case.

They arrive at her apartment after dropping off Alexis and Martha. As soon as the door closes they stare at each other She nearly lost him today. And she sees her Castle,Her fiance, her everything. She doesn't think she runs into his arms and puts her mouth to his.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Keep reading did you like it comments. Any ideas how many chapters I should make this. How should castle find out?

Ella


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Disclaimer; I don't own Castle

She felt his soft lips against her own and sighted. God she missed him, the feel of his lips against hers, the way he would make her laugh and the way he would sooth her. His lips felt like heaven, a fix that she couldn't get enough off. She wrapped her arms against his neck and leaned into the kiss.

They kiss for a few more minutes before he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers, his breathing uneven.

"I love you, god I love you. She whispered " thinking that he hadn't heard her. She looked up to his startled face.

"What did you just say? He asked "

"I love you, Castle I love you." she replied.

"What? No you don't. You've had a long day you need to rest. You don't know what your saying." Castle replied.

"I mean it. I am hopelessly in love with you." She said

Castle had a look of shock on his face. He looked taken aback, this must be a prank because knowing Beckett she would do this.

"Beckett, please don't do this, I get it okay I hurt you but please don't play with my feelings." Castle said

"Castle, I am serious I love you. I am not playing with your feelings." Beckett said.

"Your serious, you love me." He said in amazement

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Beckett said as she kissed him.

"Can you stay the night? She asked hesitantly"

" Are you sure? He asked"

Yeah, I'm sure. She said as she lead him towards the bedroom

* * *

The next day they travelled to the precinct to interview Maddox and she knew that she would have to explain some things to castle maybe tell him everything but What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was crazy? The thoughts slipped from her mind as they rounded onto the parking Garage.

* * *

Any suggestions? Pm me if you have any? Comments did you like it?

Ella


	8. Chapter 8: The Revelation

Chapter 8: The Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own Castle

AN; With some help from Lara Knight who is awesome by the way.

Castle and Beckett reach the precinct, And she turns and is faced with the bluest eyes staring at her worriedly. She could see the worry in his eyes and she kissed his cheek to reassure him. They got into the elevator. She had met the new Captain before the funeral and didn't like her one bit.

Captain Victoria Gates wanted Castle gone and she would not let that happen even if she had to get a petition she would, just to get Castle to stay at the precinct.

They arrive on the homicide floor and Esposito heads straight for them.

"Hey Beckett you interrogating Maddox," He asked

" Yeah" she replied

"Are you sure,Kate?" Castle asked

" Yeah, I need to do this" she replied.

* * *

She walked inside the interrogation room and saw Maddox sitting with a smirk in his face. She hated the smug look on his face. She wanted to shoot him for everything that had happened because of him.

" Do you know why your here, Maddox?" Beckett asked

" no, I was just an innocent bystander when your friends grabbed me" He replied

" Maddox you are far from innocent, I know everything about you,who you work for? Where you live? And everything that you've done to, I will make sure that you rot in hell" Kate said

"Oh, you do huh. I don't believe you" Maddox replied

" Your name is Cole Maddox, but that's not your real name that's an alias along with all the other 1,000 aliases you have, You are going to hire a guy named Orlando Costas a former Cazadores gang member to steal a bunch of files from Roy Montgomery's home. You work directly under the orders of the dragon an unidentified man who hired you to kill me because I knew too much and you will later be ordered to kill a Man called , this man has the files that you tried to steal. These files contain vital information and names of the people involved in the conspiracy. Now because of that you will kill but that will not work because not only will you lose the files but these files will be in our hands, And these files are the going to be released in the media unless you people stop trying to kill me. Am I getting warmer Maddox" She said with a smirk.

Maddox looked absolutely stunned and her smile widened at the fact that she had the means to leave the man that tried to kill her speechless, She walked out of the interrogation room with a smirk on her face. Only to be met with a confused Castle.

" Not now Castle. I'll tell you later" She said.

* * *

Later, she opened her apartment to let him in. She knew this was it. It was time to tell Castle everything.

" Ok. Beckett, what was that all about?" Castle asked.

" Castle, I am going to tell you something very important you need to listen and pay attention ok." She said

" Beckett, your scaring me what is it?" Castle asked frightened

" ok, My name is Kate Beckett, But I am not from this year I am from 2015, And I am here to stop you from dying. Tonight you are going to get a call from a man named who will tell you that he has the means to keep me safe, but in order to do that I have to stay away from my mother's case. In my timeline I got shot in the funeral and you told me you loved me. And you blamed yourself for me getting shot and because of that when you get the call you start investigating my mother's murder, This leads to you becoming a target. And because of this you get killed. And I came back here to stop you from getting killed." She explained

" Do you know how crazy that sounds? And besides why would you even come back to save me huh? " Castle asked furiously

" Because I love you and in my timeline we were engaged before you got shot" she said.

"See this" she said while holding up the ring and the bracelet. " your the one that gave this to me"

" I need time to think to process everything that you just told me" He said grabbing his coat.

" Castle,wait please please believe me" she said.

" Look Beckett I just need time to process everything that you just said okay. But I will see you tomorrow at the precinct" Castle said before giving her a kiss and opening the door.

As soon as he left she slid down the door with tears in her eyes.

* * *

This is all thanks to Lara Knight who is awesome, Thank you for helping me and giving me ideas. Coments. how did you like it?

Ella


	9. Chapter 9: The Resolution and The Twist

Chapter 9: The Resolution and The Twist

I don't own castle

An; lara Knight thank you for the inspiration

* * *

The days past by with a blur. Even thought he said he would Castle had not been by the precinct in days. And as much as she didn't want to admit it she missed him, If he knew how much she missed him she knew that he would tease her about it.

But as much as she didn't want to admit it she missed him terribly so much that it hurt. It was like having your heart ripped out. There were no calls and she thinks to herself that this must have been what he felt like when she didn't call that summer.

She really needs to stop thinking about Castle and focus or else Gates would kill her. Kate focus.

* * *

She gets home that night extremely exhausted from the day, because this case was extremely hard to solve and Castle wasn't there. Today has been the worst day she has had since she got shot. She had a huge head and she needed some ice cream and a little pick me up.

Her morning had started from awesome to gruesome.

Her thoughts were interupted by a small knock on the door. Oh god she did not have the energy for this her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was have pizza, read and have a long relaxing bath.

She goes and opens the door to Castle.

"what are you doing here, Castle?"

" I've thought about everything and I believe you. But are you saying that in the future we are engaged to be married?" He said

" Yeah, We are and we are very happy" she replied

" This is just unbelievable, but I somehow find myself believing you. does that makes sense? " He asked

" Yeah Yeah it does" she says as she moves towards him and takes his face into her hands and plants her lips against his.

Because this it makes perfect sense to them especially her. She couldn't ask for more as she takes his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. Both of them with smiles on their faces. They are both so happy.

But they miss the message that is going to turn everything inside out the message that says " Beckett this is Esposito Maddox has escaped and he may try to kill you and Castle be careful" the message that will shatter their happiness. But the world let's them have this one night.

* * *

This is all thanks to Lara Knight who is the mot awesome person in fanfiction. Thanks for inspiring me and encouraging me to write. Hope you guys like this chapter. Review. By the way did anyone watch the premier amazing right? But not enough Caskett. Sight

Ella


	10. Chapter 10: The Devestation

Chapter 10: The Devestation

Don't own Castle

Kate woke with the sunlight streaming down her face and a smile. She felt The body next to her and smiled. She and Castle were finally together. She faced the night stand and grabbed her phone. There 50 messages from Esposito and as soon as she heard the first one she woke Castle up hurriedly.

" Wake up, Maddox has escaped custody. We need to get to the precinct"

" What Maddox escaped how could this happen? I thought he was on maximum security. How the hell did he escape? "

" Look I don't know ok. but to get the answers we need to get the precinct"

" Just remember I love you, Ok. Don't get stressed about this"

" I love you too. And I know I need to calm down"

She suddenly felt nervousness and dread coming through to her.

* * *

30 minutes later they both entered the elevator to the precinct. They walked inside the homicide floor and saw Esposito walking towards them.

" What do we have?"

" Right now? We have nada"

" we have no connections and we have no means of tracking him"

Beckett felt overwhelmed yesterday she was bursting for joy now her life was in danger. Now everything could go wrong again.

After 5 hours of no leads they were about to take a break when all of a sudden Castle fpund something.

" Maddox has an apartment in 24 park slope avenue in 84 and doesn't use it much and because it isn't so obvious no one would think to look there"

Beckett smiled at Castle. How did he always manage to make her feel better whether it be because of his presence or something he.

It may have started out as the worst day ever but with Castle there it was looking better already.

* * *

Ok. I just want to thank Lara Knight again. So sorry it was short guys keep reading for twists and turns. Review

Ella


	11. Chapter 11: The New Player

Chapter 11: The New Player

Don't own Castle

Later that night after 5 hours if searching and dead end leads Castle and Beckett were walking along the sidewalk. They knew it was dangerous but they needed time for themselves and together. They were in their own world.

They didn't notice the black van heading towards them until it was too late. The last thing they both saw before blacking out was two man putting a bag on their head.

* * *

Kate and Rick woke up with a pounding headache almost like they got drunk. But they both knew that they had been drugged.

" Ah, Detective Beckett, Mr Castle your awake"

" Who are you and What do you want with us?"

" My name is and I believe I have some information about a certain man you call The Dragon"

" Why are you helping us?"

" Because I know what you are going throught"

Castle and Beckett were confused first they were drugged and kidnapped now there was a man who wanted to help them take down the dragon it was all so confusing,

" I understand that you are very confused and I would like to-"

" Confused that's an understatement of what we're feeling"

" If you let me explain"

" Fine explain away"

" Like o said my name is and the man that you are looking for is my brother Andrew Smith or as he is called now William H Bracken"

" The Dragon is a US senator" asked both Beckett and Castle.

" Yes, unbelievable isn't it?" replies.

" But if his your brother why would you want to take him down?" They ask.

" Many years ago we lived a happy life me with a family and him with is job. My brother had always wanted to make a difference so when he found out that three cops were kidnapping mobsters and That they were earning millions, instead of doing the right thing and reporting the three cops that had mistakenly killed Bob Armen he used that to his advantage and blackmailed them. Because of his greediness our family got killed and he needs to pay for that." explained

Beckett and Castle were stunned they didn't know that this case had gone lead back to 1987. Beckett suddenly recognised him.

* * *

Hi hope you guys like it. Thanks Lara Knight for helping me write. review

Ella


	12. Chapter 12: The Discovery and The Danger

Chapter: The Discovery and The Danger

Don't own Castle

Beckett realised that this man was the one that had contacted Castle about keeping her safe. He was one of the reasons that Castle had investigated and as a result got killed. And she was going to be damned if she let him die again.

" We agree to cooperate with you in exchange for you telling us everything that you know about your brother"

" This could be dangerous Detective"

" If you expect us to cooperate you tell us everything that you know about him otherwise no deal"

" If you really want to know"

* * *

After he had told them everything, Beckett and Castle were walking home with no leads to Maddox yet they stopped at the old hunt to get a drink.

" I've noticed that you've been in other memories. What is it?"

" It's just in the future is the guy that gives you the information that keeps me safe, but you being stubborn you investigate the case and they find out and they hire someone to shoot you in the loft"

" How?"

" Sniper"

Castle processed this and Beckett seeing his distress took his hand in hers and she brushed her lips to his.

" I'm here to stop that and I will not rest until I go back to a future where your alive alright."

" I Love you Kate"

" I Love you too Rick"

* * *

Later as he was walking back to the loft he felt the butt of a gun knock him out and the last thing he saw was the face of Cole Maddox.

* * *

Thanks Lara Knight for all the inspiration. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Coments.

Ella


	13. Chapter 13: The Kidnapping and The Arriv

Chapter 13: The Kidnapping

Don't own Castle

Kate Beckett was just about to go to bed when her phone rang. She checked the caller Id, It was Esposito, why would Esposito be calling her at 1:00 in the middle of the night.

" This better be important Esposito"

" Oh, This is plenty important Beckett, Castle has been kidnapped by Maddox"

" wha..what?"

That was all she was able to say before she started to feel dizzy. What was happening To her? She fell over and blackness surrounded her.

* * *

When she woke up with a massive headache she knew something was wrong. She looked up and saw another version of herself. But her eyes. There was something in her eyes like sadness. She couldn't identify it. This must be the version of herself from this year. Wait there were two versions of her. This felt seriously weird.

And apparently she wasn't the only one feeling weird because the other Kate started to speak up:

" Ok who are you and why does it feel like I've been sleeping for days?" Beckett said.

" I'm you more or less and I've been sent back here to stop Castle from dying. Well that's all gone to hell because now he's been kidnapped by Cole Maddox" said Kate

" What do you mean he's been kidnapped?" asked Beckett

" He's been kidnapped by the man who tried to kill me" said Kate

" Can we just get to the precinct ?" asked Beckett

" Fine. Stay in the car I'll go in, we have a bigger chance of finding Castle if I go in because I know Maddox better" Kate replied

" Fine but you better find him or I swear to god I will kill you" Beckett said

* * *

She enters the precinct nervous because what if they don't find Castle then everything that she has worked for will be for nothing. And she knows for a fact any version of her, past present or future would rather die than lose Castle.

Her thoughts are cut of when the elevator stops and Ryan heads towards her. She prays to whoever she can that Ryan is going to tell her that they have found Castle and that he was alright and that he wasn't dead. But her day was about to get worse

"Beckett, There were signs of a struggle, He put up a fight and we've tracked Maddox down. But we need the FBI involved and we've already contacted them. Now we just need to bust the place down"

* * *

The Car ride to the place where Maddox put Castle was nerve racking for both Kates. What if Castle didn't survive. As soon as they get there they both start fidgeting. Horrible scenarios filled her mind of what would happen if Castle were to die? Alexis would be devastated and she would lose the only parental figure that she had, Martha would lose her son and Kate well Kate would completely shatter and she would lose the love of her life.

She pushes the horrible thoughts out of her head as the rest of her team and the FBI arrive. She prays as she storms the place that Castle would be fine. As soon as she enters the place she sees Maddox hunched over a figure. And she knows very well who that figure was, it was Castle.

He was bleeding and his head was down. The place smelled like blood although she thought this was only fitting for a hit man. After all this was his job to kill people. Castle raises his head and she puts her finger to her lips and to tell him to be quiet. As soon as Maddox starts to turn she shoots him. Because right now she didn't care about him she only cared about Castle.

The son of a bitch must be used to getting shot because as soon as the shot is of he runs like a bat out of hell through the back doorway but no she doesn't chase choosing instead to help Castle because right behind that door there was a mix of swat and fFBI agents that she knows will get him.

She takes Castle out of the building and sees her past self who takes Castle from her arms and pulls him to hers and takes him to the ambulance after hugging and kissing him. She hides from behind the trees giving them this brief moment of happiness because she knows that The Dragon will send more people to try to kill them and she knows in her heart that to stop future events she has to at least get leverage against the dragon.

As she is thinking all this she hears a pop and she turns and sees another Richard Castle. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

Thanks for inspiring me Lara Knight. Reviews and Thoughts

Ella


	14. Chapter 14: The Shock Arrival

Chapter 14: The Shock Arrival

Don't own Castle

Just to avoid any confusion past castle and beckett are going to be called Castle and Beckett. Their future counterparts will be Rick and Kate.

* * *

They stare at each other. Blue meeting Hazel as their eyes connect and they seem to have been lost in their own world. Kate runs to his arms and puts her face in the hollow of his neck to burry the sobs that are escaping. Gut wrenching sobs escape her as she realises that he's here alive and well and god she can't believe. She kisses his lips, his cheeks anywhere that she can reach just to prove to her self that she's really seeing him alive.

"I thought that I lost you" she sobs

"Kate,you changed everything when you went back to the past and Maddox was caught" he replied proudly.

" I love you so much, Don't you ever do that to me again or else I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." she threatend happily.

" There's the Kate I know and Love." He said fondly

He hugged her tight never letting her go. She squeezed back and they kissed. Which turned into a full blown make out seession and for now they were just happy to be back in each other's arms.

* * *

On the other side, Castle was siting in the ambulance when Beckett walked over their was a change in her and he immidietly realised that this was his Kate not the one from the future.

"I was so worried about you when Kate said that you had been taken by someone called Maddox. Who is this Maddox guy?" she asked.

" Maddox is the guy who kills me in the future, I think" He said

"Well this guy should be thankful that he's already dead otherwise I would kill him myself" she said.

"You'd do that for me?' he asked

"Haven't you realised yet that I would do absolutley anything for you" she replied.

He just smiled and she kissed him happy to have him safe and sound. They both needed to talk to her future self and as soon as he was okay that was what they were going to do.

* * *

sorry for a short chapter really sleepy. Thanks Lara Knight for the inspiration now Good night and enjoy.

Ella


	15. Chapter 15: The Meeting

Chapter 15: The Meeting

don't own Castle

Past beckett and Castle are Beckett and Castle while their future selves are Kate and Rick

* * *

Kate and Rick rounded of the corner and saw their past selves who looked up and gasped when they saw them. They walked towards them and stared shocked that this was really happening and that it wasn't a dream.

They stayed their a few more minutes until Esposito called to say that Jordan Shaw had now come into the picture and that they were needed at the precinct because Captain Gates wanted to talk to them.

They got to the precint where they saw Shaw who said that since this was a high profile case that they would be taking over well not completely but they were going to put Beckett somewhere safe and just as they got to her apartment the building exploded.

Castle said that she could stay with him. And this would be good because their future selves would need somewhere to sleep and he was the only one that could provide that.

* * *

They got to his apartment and they gave one of the guest rooms to their future selves and they both went to bed with each other on their minds.

The next morning they woke up and saw their future selves in the kitchen cooking together and they just watched it was like they were insync they moved so flawlessly it was like they had been doing this their whole lives and they saw a glimpse of what there life would be if they were together and it gave them hope.

* * *

Thanks for the inspiration Lara Knight and sorry for the short chapter about to fall asleep

Ella

xxxx


	16. Chapter 16: New information

Chapter 16: New Information

Don't own Castle

Past beckett and Castle are Beckett and Castle while their future selves are Kate and Rick

* * *

The next morning Beckett and castle woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. They got up and walked towards it and saw Rick cooking while Kate had her arms wrapped around his back and they were both laughing.

It was time to make their presence known.

"Morning." They said at the same time. They looked at each other, they in sync always in sync. Sometimes she herself wondered if he could actually read her mind.

Just as they were getting ready to eat her phone started ringing. She ran to answer it. It was Ryan.

"Beckett can you come down here there has been some new information regarding your sniper and Castle's kidnapping." Ryan informed her.

* * *

Beckett and Castle drove to the precinct and as soon as they stepped off the elevator. They saw Shaw with the Captain. Shaw walked towards her.

"Beckett, we found out who is behind it a man called came forward he said he knows who the guy is and where he is located." Shaw said.

* * *

She runs to the roof as a sob escapes her. After all these years all the chasing, all the grief she went through from her mother's death. She is finally able to give her justice. Put away the man that took away everything from her. She hears the roof open and Castle sits next to her. He holds her as she cries for her mother, for Roy and everything that has lead to this moment. As he holds her she knows that she is truly,crazily stupidly in love with Castle. And she would do anything for him.

After a few moments she stands up determined to end this once and for all. End this so that after 13 years she can finally start living without her mother's case chasing her. A relieved sight escaped her. She will finally be able to start Living and moving on with Castle by her side

* * *

Ah 4 chapters left. Thank you for reviewing. Thanks for the inspiration Lara Knoght. I hope oypu guys liked this chapter. Review.

Ella


	17. Chapter 17: The Capture

Chapter 17: The Capture

Don't own castle

Past Caskett Beckett and Castle. Future Caskett are Kate and Rick

* * *

After they left the roof they went back downstairs and with the Captain and Agent Shaw planned the best way to capture Bracken. They were given a map of the place where they were going to capture him and they planned to seal the exits with FBI and NYPD personnel just in case he tried running. But they all knew that as soon as those files were in the media he wouldn't be able to run anywhere.

* * *

For the first time since her Mother's death Kate Beckett was nervous. What if it didn't go according to plan?. As if he knew what she was thinking Castle placed his hand on top of hers and she looked at him.

"Its going to be fine. We will get him ok and everything will be over" Castle said.

"But what if-" Beckett asked

"Don't think about worse case scenarios think about good things and think about what we are going to do for our date because as soon as we capture Bracken, you and I will be going on a date and I promise you the ring that your future self has will be on your finger and there will be one on mine too ok. Stop worrying everything will be fine" Castle reassured her.

"Ok. I believe you." She replied as she placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

They got to the place and saw that it was swarming with NYPD and FBI people. And as soon as she saw Shaw everyone got into position.

She stormed the place and saw Bracken sitting with another man conversing with him. She attacked

"Senator William H Bracken you are under arrest for the murder of Johanna Beckett,Roy Montgomery and Detective John Raglan and the attempted murder of an NYPD Detective. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do could be used against you in the court of law" Beckett said.

As soon as she said that Bracken ran and Bckett fired. She hit him in the knee and he fell.

"Now Detective Calm down" Bracken said.

"Save me your speeches. I don't want to hear them. My mother died surrounded by a pile of grabge because of you. So save me your campaign speeches because I don't give a damn about them. You are going to go to prison and not a single one of your rich lawyers will be able to get you off the charges." Beckett said

"When you see this scar I hope that you remember me" she said as she hit him with the butt of hert gun.

* * *

She gave him to Shaw and ran into Castle's arms. She was finally free no more walls and her mother's cas4e was close she was going to be able to live now.

* * *

I know I know I will try to make the next one longer. Thanks lara Knight for the inspiration. Review. Only 3 chapters left

Ella


	18. Chapter 18: The Trial

Chapter 18: The Trial

Don't own Castle

Future Caskett are Kate and Rick past are Castle and Beckett

* * *

It was the day of the verdict and Kate Beckett was nervous as hell. As the judge entered the court room and everyone rose. The judge turned to face everyone and said:

for the charge of second degree murder and hired killers I find you guilty. For the murder of Johanna Beckett, Roy Montgomery and others I find you guilty. For Blackmail and Bribery I find you guilty. William H Bracken you are sentenced to life without parole.

As soon as the judge said that Beckett broke down as Castle held her. She was finally free. Tears cascaded down her face. And she knew somewhere her mother was proud of her.

* * *

As soon as she get's back to her apartment she calls her Dad and soon both are them are sobbing over the phone for Johanna, because Kate has finally given her mother and Montgomery the justice that was taken away from them the second they were killed. Kate was finally going to be able to sleep at night without waking to nightmares of her mother blaming her for not getting justice because she finally got her answers.

* * *

The next few days were spent either in the loft with their future selves or movie nights with Alexis Kate found herself happy because with the castle's she got to be her self no being Detective Beckett. And the captain had given them the month of saying that she needed a break. And if you asked her she wouldn't admit it but the Captain was right she did need a break from everything because after everything that happened she still hadn't processed everything. She just needed time to think time to process things and spending the day with Castle or his daughter was something that was helping and it made her realise that she was finally moving on from her mother's murder and because she finally had justice for her mother she could now move on from everything.

She was staying at the loft for a while wanting to forget the bad memories that was held at her place. And she finally feels at peace with herself.

* * *

She visits her mother's grave and she stays their until the sky darkens and she just talks to her tells her everything that has been going on in her life about Castle and finally getting Bracken and she just talks and talks and no interruptions because she told Castle about visiting. Speaking of castle she's going to bring him to meet her Mom soon. As soon as the sky darkens she leaves and see's Castle's car outside.

* * *

A week after that their future selves finally say goodbye and return home. And for the first time in a long while when Beckett sleeps that night she doesn't get a single nightmare. And for the first time she sleeps in castle's bed and they move forward with their relationship.

* * *

Ok so the next chapters are going to be epilogues. Aftermaths and things. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Thanks for the help Lara Knight. Review.

Ella


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue 1

Chapter 19: Epilogue 1

don't own Castle

* * *

**After three months**

If you had told Kate Beckett 2 years ago that she would end up falling in love let alone meeting Richard Castle she would have had you locked up faster than you could say "Kate". But then again she supposed it was going to be invetable I mean the man had stood by her for years and not a single time had he ever hurt her or given up on her.

After their Future selves had left they had gone on a series of dates but her favourite place would have to be the Hamptons house she was crazy for turning it down two years ago. And besides to her point of view they deserved some happiness after everything tht they had been through.

Today had been a restless day the case was about a murdered 15 year old girl who saw her father with another woman and he had killed her after she had threatened to tell her mother. To top it of Castle had been acting weird the whole week. Hanging up when she came into the room, he had been gone from the precinct the whole week.

She opened the door to her apartment intending to head straight to her bathroom and have a relaxing bath, But she was in for a surprise because as soon as she unlocked her door she saw red petals lining up the hallway she followed it to her bedroom there were Candles lit up, there was dinner on a table and her amazing boyfriend staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What's all this?" Kate asked.

"Well I heard that you've had a pretty rough week so I'm here to make you feel better" Castle replied.

They sat down and just talked about their week how everything was going and they were nearing towards desert when Castle kneeled down.

"Kate Beckett for most of my life I've been an immature self centered jackass I was a playboy and I was full of myself but all that changed when I met you. You were the first woman who wouldn't take any crap you challenged me and as I got to know you better I fell hopelessly crazily stupidly inlove with you and now I am asking you if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me. Kate Beckett will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes Castle I will marry you." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

They kissed and he carried her to the bedroom to celebrate their engagement and for the whole night they made love.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up Kate Beckett was the happiest person alive she was engaged to Rick they were getting married and they were going to make little Castle babies and she couldn't wait to do it.

* * *

Ok so one more chapter left. I hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for the inspiration Lara Knight

Ella


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

Don't own Castle

* * *

Kate Beckett was nervous and she was never nervous because you see today was the day she was marrying author Richard Castle and What if he didn't want to? She started to hyperventilate when Alexis came in. She hugged Kate and gave the something old.

Her father met her at the entry way and after Alexis,lanie and Jenny walked down the Aisle she and her father started the walk down the aisle she could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she reached the aisle. Oh god he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person on the planet she thought as she reached the end of the aisle.

He took her from her dad and they were in front of the priest. Then the priest said: " Richard would you like to say your vows"

"Kate", he started. "When I started following you let's face it you thought that I was an annoying jackass and all I was doing was trying to sleep with you but as I started to get to know you and work more closely with you I started to notice that you were more than just a beautiful were everything that I wanted you were smart, sexy and badass , and to top it off when you met Alexis you two hit it off and I started to fall for you. Although we had many curveballs and life threatening situations we made it to this point and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Kate Beckett I love you."

"Rick" she started to say. "when I met you the first words you said to me were Where would you like it?. And I had my first impression of to me you were a self centered jackass but then I saw you with Alexis and I could see that you were a great father and as I learnt more about you and got to know you my opinion changed and I started to think of you as a good man and I saw that the playboy image was just that an image and you started to grow on me you made me laugh and you pulled my pigtails you were annoying but in a way that you made me happy. And as we got to know each other I fell for you and now I promise never to hurt you I promise to love and cherish you."

And as soon as they put their rings on each others fingers the priest said "you may kiss the bride". And they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

1 year later

Castle went inside the hopital bedroom and saw his wife holding their bundle of joy. After 3 hours of labour their stubborn baby had come out. Alexis entered the room and ran beside Kate to see the baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis meet your sister Johanna Alexis Castle" Kate said.

" Really your naming her after me" Alexis said.

"Why not your an amazing daughter Alexis and I'm sure your going to be an amazing big sister" Kate replied.

Richard Castle looked at his family and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this story all the way. Especially Lara Knight Thanks for helping me I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ella


End file.
